Her Time
by KeiChanz
Summary: All he wanted was some of her time, but as it turned out, so did everybody else. He'd have to make it clear that while they merely borrowed her precious time, he stole and hoarded it for himself, because in the end, she and everything about her belonged to him.
**Her Time**

"Oh, my God, Sango, he's so precious!" Kagome gushed for what was probably the twentieth time in the last hour as she cradled her best friend's youngest in her arms, beaming down at the four month old with bright eyes full of adoration. Hoshi blinked owlishly up at her, his tiny hand locked tight around her finger as he kicked his feet happily. Kagome squealed softly and swooped down to press a tender kiss to his forehead, his parents watching with fond smiles and melting hearts. Miroku's smile was particularly proud, Kagome did not fail to notice, but he had every right to be. The twins, Haru and Mizuki, were just as adorable, and had already been loved enthusiastically by their new Aunt Kagome.

"Trust me, Kagome, you wouldn't be saying that during the middle of the night," Sango remarked but not without a smile and a loving glace to her baby boy. Her husband groaned his agreement and the dark-haired woman laughed. Hoshi turned his head and smiled at his mother, eliciting another squeal and more hugs from his aunt.

Just a little over two hours prior, Kagome had returned to the Feudal Era after three long years and was finally catching up with her friends. While she wouldn't have minded being alone with Inuyasha at well for far longer than what had been granted them, the moment she had seen Sango, Miroku, and Shippou, she remembered how much she had missed not just her half-demon, but all of her friends. She'd been absolutely delighted the three newest additions to her extended family and had instantly fallen in love with the young'uns. The twins took a shine to her as well, and Kagome couldn't be happier.

Hoshi started to fuss in her arms, and instinctively knowing what he wanted, Kagome dropped one more kiss to his soft cheek and handed him back to his mother. Sango tossed her a smile then left for the privacy of her home to go feed her hungry son, confident that her friend, her sister, would still be here when she returned. Kagome's arms suddenly felt empty and the need to see her own adopted son was strong, but first…

"Miroku," Kagome said and the monk looked up from where he was entertaining his daughters to regard her curiously, eyebrow raised. "Where's Inuyasha? I thought he followed us here."

Miroku blinked and then smiled knowingly. He had not missed the embrace the two shared at the well. "I'm certain he has not wandered far, Kagome," he answered, keeping a watchful eye on Mizuki as she toddled over to a snoozing Kirara. "I doubt he would be very willing to be apart from you for more than necessary." He grinned at the flush that stole across Kagome's cheeks and he chuckled lowly.

Despite her blush, though, Kagome smiled shyly and nodded once as she pushed to her feet. "Thanks, Miroku," she said softly as the violet-eyed man stood as well and closed the distance to drag her into a friendly embrace.

"It's good to have you back, Kagome." Miroku squeezed her once, then released her and stepped back, very conscious of the pair of amber eyes boring into the back of his skull.

"It's good to _be_ back." With bright coffee-colored eyes, the young woman aimed one last smile at her dear friend before turning around and wandering off in search of her half-demon, wanting to continue where they had left off at the well.

Miroku watched her go fondly, titled his head to the side slightly, and then said casually, "I must commend you on your patience, my friend. I had thought none of us would have the luxury of Kagome's presence before you—"

A low growl abruptly cut him off and Miroku smirked. "Duly noted." A pause. Then, "I am happy for you, Inuyasha." _No longer will you have to be lonely, my friend._

A beat of silence, then the sound of familiar robes rustling and a soft "keh" reached his ears before a flash of red darted past and disappeared into the trees after his priestess.

Miroku shook his head and chuckled. "You're welcome, my friend." Then with one last look after his two friends, the violet-eyed man scooped up his two yawning daughters and headed toward his home to join his wife and son.

 **-X-**

Kagome's search for the strangely elusive half-demon did not last long at all when her name was called yet again and she spun around just in time for a ball of orange fur to barrel into her chest. Reflexively she caught the fox tyke with a soft grunt, arms wrapping around her adopted son and, as anxious as she had been to spend time with Inuyasha, suddenly it seemed like a crime to let go of the child clinging so desperately to her now and Kagome tightened her arms around him, burying her face in his auburn hair. "Oh, Shippou," she whispered as tears gathered in her eyes, but a loving smile spread across her face all the same. "I missed you so much."

"Kagome," the young kitsune said in a wobbly little voice and she pulled him closer. "You'll stay, right? You won't leave?"

Pulling back just a little, Kagome stared down into glistening emerald eyes and ran her fingers through his hair. "Yes, Shippou," she whispered and gave him a warm smile. "I'm staying. I'm sorry I left before, but I promise I won't leave again, okay?" She gathered him close again and kissed his forehead, reveling in the feeling of his tiny arms wrapping around her neck.

"Good," he mumbled and cuddled against his mother for another minute before pulling back and beaming up at her, jade eyes bright with a sudden excitement. "Now you can watch me practice for my Fox Demon Exams, Kagome! I've gotten a lot better and I'm so close to becoming a full-fledged fox demon now! Come on, I'll show you the trick that just got me promoted!" Grinning from ear to ear, Shippou hopped down, grabbed her hand – when had he gotten so tall? – and started eagerly tugging her down the path.

Laughing, Kagome allowed him to pull her along, happy to oblige her fox kit in his request. She couldn't have said no even if she wanted to; they both needed this time together and it was obvious that Shippou had missed her just as much as she'd missed him.

She didn't notice the figure donned in red dropping onto the path behind them, didn't hear the soft sigh and the indulgent, slightly rueful smile curling a pair of lips.

 **-X-**

Kagome waved cheerfully as Shippou floated away in his round pink balloon form, a big goofy grin stretched across his face. She kept waving until he was just as speck in the sky and she let her arm drop to her side with a soft sigh, a proud smile gracing her lips. He truly had gotten much better with his illusions and tricks; his transformations were spot on with not even a hint of his tail showing, and his level of mischievousness had grown exponentially. Her little boy was growing up, and though it kind of saddened her, she couldn't be more proud.

Very glad that she had taken the time to catch up with her adopted son, Kagome tipped her head back and shielded her eyes from the sun, instinctively searching for a flash of crimson amongst the trees. _Poor Inuyasha though,_ Kagome mused not without a soft snicker of amusement. _He was probably the one that Shippou targeted the most in his endeavor to hone his skills. I hope he wasn't too hard on him. And thinking of…where is that boy?_

Kagome's brow furrowed and when she still failed to spot the familiar red robes, a pout settled across her features and a disappointed sigh escaped her. As much as she had missed Shippou and the others, she had to admit, she had missed Inuyasha the most. And honestly, she was a little surprised, and also a little hurt. Hadn't he missed her as well? Why wasn't he seeking her out as well and coming to steal her away for some alone time?

Kagome paused and considered for a moment. Maybe he was allowing her to catch up with the others first so that they could have the rest of the day to themselves. A blush stole across her cheeks and a pleased smile curved her lips upward. The more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed and the more she believed it to be true.

Her smile widened. Kagome loved her friends, but there was only one person she wanted to see now and she was confident that he was nearby but purposefully remaining out of eyesight. Well, she'd fix that.

"Inu—"

"Kagome!"

She sighed, closed her eyes briefly, and then spun around with a bright smile and greeted her old friend. "Kaede!" She rushed forward and enveloped the old priestess in a warm hug, to which the elderly woman chuckled and returned it full-heartedly. Kaede was like a grandmother to her, so of course she was genuinely happy to see her. And, well, she'd waited three years; what was another hour or so? She knew her hanyou would understand.

"It is good to see ye again, child," Kaede said as she pulled back, her wizened face splitting into a warm smile. "I hear that your stay will be much longer this time."

Kagome nodded and returned her smile with one of her own. "Yes," she said simply and beside Kaede, Rin cheered, drawing her attention and a fleeting look of surprise flashed across her face before offering a smile to the child as well. Kagome recalled Sango mentioning that the human child had been staying with the old priestess to determine if she wanted to live with humans or stay with Sesshomaru.

"Wonderful," Kaede remarked with a nod and her smile made the wrinkles around her single eye more profound. "These old bones aren't what they used to be, and I do hope that when I am no longer able to perform my duties, ye will carry on in my stead, Kagome. I know ye will be an excellent priestess." She reached up and settled her hand on the younger woman's shoulder.

Touched, and recognizing the offer for what it was, Kagome grasped the rough hand in both of hers and squeezed gently, her bottom lip trembling slightly as she struggled not to cry again. A watery smile graced her features and she nodded. "Of course, Kaede," she whispered. She would finally have a purpose in this village she called home now.

They smiled at one another, Rin bounced up and down happily, and then the elderly priestess gestured toward her home with a nod of her head. "Come," she said and started down the path. Rin ran ahead, laughing merrily and twirling around. "There is much we need to discuss. I'll put on some tea and then we will begin."

With one last look of longing behind her, Kagome sent out a silent apology then followed after them with another tiny sigh. She shrugged, figuring there was no helping it. She had agreed to it, after all, so it was only natural Kaede would be eager to get started. Besides, her old friend deserved some of her time, too.

Hidden within the branches of his favorite lounging tree, amber eyes flashed in slight annoyance but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived. A soft grunt followed by a heavy sigh, and then the silver-haired figure went silent as he settled back against the tree and waited as patiently as he could for his turn.

 **-X-**

"I'll see you tomorrow, Kaede." Kagome waved to the duo standing in the doorway of Kaede's hut and watched as they waved back before disappearing inside. It had taken longer than Kagome had anticipated and now dusk had arrived, the sky a beautiful blend of orange and pink as the sun sank below the horizon. She smiled, though, not regretting even one second of her time spent with Kaede and Rin. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't eager to start her training tomorrow. Honestly, Kagome had been frightened that once arriving in this time, she wouldn't have a purpose, that she'd be stuck living each day wandering about with nothing to do but talk to her friends and hope she wasn't getting in the way or bothering them. Of course she knew they would never tell her if she truly was being a bother, and most likely would never see her as one, but it was the principle of the matter. Kagome wanted to pull her weight too, and becoming a priestess alongside Kaede suited her perfected. She'd always loved helping people, and now she could do it for a living.

Stretching her arms above her head, Kagome hummed under her breath and arched her back slightly, stretching slightly stiff muscles and releasing a soft sigh of satisfaction. Soon a smile blossomed across her face and she glanced around, hoping to spot a flash of silver and red. There were still some hours left in the day, and now that she'd spent a little time with all of their friends, Kagome was determined to spend those hours with the one that she had originally come back to this time to see.

She released an annoyed huff when still the object of her affections did not make his presence known. _C'mon, Inuyasha,_ Kagome silently pleaded and marched determinedly down the dirt road. _Come kidnap me already before somebody else—_

Kagome swore she saw a flash of red in her peripheral vision and she snapped her head to the side, chocolate eyes alight with hope, but were once again filled with disappointment when all she saw were a horde of village men stampeding toward her, shouting out her name, waving enthusiastically and grinning so wide their eyes squinted.

"Miss Kagome!"

"Priestess!"

"Kagome-sama!"

"It is true! You have returned!"

Resigned, Kagome turned to face the menfolk with a tired but genuine smile and tried not to show how on edge she was to be suddenly surrounded by them. "Er, hello," she said and laughed nervously. "Yes, I'm back." Raucous cheering filled the air and Kagome relaxed slightly. It was starting, but not at all unwelcome.

"Welcome back, Kagome-sama!" The headman, Kinso, stepped forward and bowed deeply. The others followed suit and Kagome couldn't help but blush. Kinso straightened and grinned broadly at her. "We had hoped that someday the Shikon Priestess who destroyed Naraku would return and to show our undying gratitude, we all helped to construct a dwelling that we would be honored if you took residence in!"

Once more, they all bowed as one and Kagome gaped at them, stunned. They'd built her a house? Tears welled up in her eyes and she pressed a hand to her heart, a trembling, truly grateful smile curling her lips upward. Good Lord, how many times had she cried today? "I—

I don't know what to say," she said hoarsely and cleared her throat. Folding her hands together, Kagome bowed deeply at the waist. "Thank you all so much." She straightened and beamed at them all, her face flushed, the sincerity clear on her face. "It is I who would be honored to call such a place my home, something that I'm sure you all worked tirelessly and very hard to create. I know I will sleep tonight feeling safe and secure in a place I know you all put your heart and soul into. I'm so grateful."

Kagome really was grateful; while it hadn't been a very pressing issue, since she could always stay with Miroku and Sango or Kaede for a few nights, she had been worried about where she could be staying indefinitely. Before, she and the others had always crashed at Kaede's hut. Now, though, it was completely different. She couldn't keep staying with the elderly priestess if she was going to be living in this era now; she had Rin now to care for, and Miroku and Sango's hut was already so crowded with their three children. She didn't want to be a burden to them. She would need her own space, her own dwelling and it was such a huge relief to know that she now had a place to call her own. The village men had just solved a huge dilemma for her so grateful was an understatement.

The men all flushed with a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment and as Kagome gazed at them all, a feeling of warmth enveloped her so completely and her smile was bright. She felt like she truly belonged here, and was so glad that everyone so readily accepted her.

"Come, Kagome-sama," Kinso urged, sweeping out an arm behind him. "Let us show you your new home! The women also have crafted many things for you in anticipation of your return! You needn't have to worry about clothing, cookware or food, my lady! We have prepared everything so please, enjoy our gift to you!" He smiled and the others all nodded eagerly, a grin on everyone's faces as they all crowded behind her, urging her forward.

Excited to see her now home and the gifts that awaited inside, Kagome wiped at her eyes and did as she was bade, following the villagers to where her new home was located.

A low growl suddenly rent the air and Kagome gasped, pausing briefly as she turned her head to the side slightly, but then a slow, knowing smile flirted with her lips and she continued forward, her heart light and her stomach doing flip-flops.

 **-X-**

"Goodnight, my lady." Kinso bowed one last time, then let the reed mat drop over the entrance of her new larger than average hut. It was well past dark now, and moonlight spilled in from the window to bath the floor in its silver brilliance. A fire crackled merrily in the fire pit, providing warmth and extra light.

Kagome sighed and turned around, taking in her home and the many gifts lining the walls with a smile. They really had thought of everything; cooking utensils, a cauldron, bedding, clothes, dishes, food, even storage units all had been provided for her and not for the first time Kagome wondered how she had gotten so lucky. She couldn't have asked for a better homecoming and knew for certain she had made the right decision in returning.

Her smile faded somewhat as her mind reminded her why she had returned and she gazed wistfully out the window. It was too late now to hope that Inuyasha would seek her out. Most likely he would think she was exhausted from the day's events and would leave her be until morning. A bout of disappointment swept over her and she sighed again, suddenly feeling very alone. God, she missed him so much and wanted to see him so badly, wanted to hold him, to…kiss him again. Why hadn't he made the effort to come and see her? Didn't he want to be with her, too?

For what seemed like the nth time that day, tears pricked Kagome's eyes but she stubbornly blinked them away, shaking her head. It was pointless to cry now. And really, she was being ridiculous. It wasn't as if she was never going to see him again, and she knew he was only being considerate. But still, she wished he would just be his usual selfish, brash self and come barging in anyway, demanding her time regardless if she was tired or not, push her against the wall and—

"'Bout fucking time."

Kagome spun around with a gasp and instantly a wide smile spread across her face. "Inuyasha," she said, relieved he had granted her silent wish, and she took a step toward him. "I'm…so glad you're here." She reached out to him, desperate to touch him, feel his skin under her fingers, needing that proof that he was really here, _she_ was really here, that this wasn't a dream and she'd wake up in her bed at the shine, crying and gasping Inuyasha's name.

Inuyasha remained silent and watched her with amber eyes that seemed to glow in the firelight. Shadows danced across his face, making him appear almost savage, and it made Kagome's heart skip a beat in her chest. Her fingertips touched his cheek, and then suddenly his hand was around her wrist and he was walking her backward before she could offer a protest.

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped as her back hit the wall.

"I've been patient," Inuyasha rumbled as his claws made quick work of the pink sweater. "I let Sango and Miroku have you first. I know they missed you just as much as you missed them." The sweater landed on the floor at their feet and Kagome's breathed quickened as he slowly, carefully started unbuttoning her burgundy blouse. "Then the runt came running before I could steal you away, and I was okay with that. You're like a mom to the brat so I didn't mind waiting a bit longer."

His claws brushed the sensitive skin of her stomach as he deftly unfastened the last button and Kagome shivered. "Ah," she tried but the words were stuck in her throat, unable to say a word as he slipped his hands inside her open blouse then swiftly pushed it off her shoulders. Her breath hitched and her stomach erupted in butterflies.

Inuyasha continued, his eyes focused on his task. "After that, I thought I finally had my chance, but then I was interrupted again by the old bat and the girl, and I told myself to let them have their time too. I know Kaede's been wantin' to find somebody to take over her duties someday so who am I to prevent that." Clawed fingers danced down her sides and a smirk curled his lips upward as she quivered beneath his touch.

"I— _hah._ " Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat and licked her dry lips. Something warm pooled in the pit of her belly when Inuyasha's eyes followed the movement. "Inu—"

"When you managed to escape them, I got to thinkin' maybe now I'd be able to have you to myself, but I was wrong _again._ The fucking villagers got to you before I could and they were so damn excited and grateful, there was no way I could interrupt. I'm a greedy bastard, but I ain't heartless." Smoldering golden eyes took in the pale flesh revealed to him and then his hands landed on her hips and fingered the zipper of her skirt.

Heart thundering in her chest, her breathing labored, and her blood heating in her veins, Kagome gazed up at him through half-lidded eyes and curled her fingers against the wood at her back, her body trembling but not from the cold. She was powerless to stop him as he went about divesting her of her skirt, slowly drawing down the zipper until that too jointed the rest of her clothes on the floor and she was left in naught but her lacy undergarments. The heat of his gaze as it traveled gradually upward, taking in every inch of exposed skin, sent a rush of warmth straight to the apex of her thighs and made her nipples tighten. She whimpered. He growled.

"By then I was feeling pretty damn impatient," Inuyasha admitted, taking a moment to admire the view before him before reluctantly pulling away to shrug out of his haori. "I'd had just about enough of everybody else taking my wench's time so when it seemed like you finally had a moment to yourself, I had to act quickly." His undershirt fell to the floor and then once more Inuyasha stepped in close, caging her with an arm on either side of her head. His face was centimeters away from hers, his breath fanning over her lips, chest pressed against hers. "Now," he husked, honeyed gaze boring into her own, a fire burning in their depths. "There's no Sango or Miroku asking a thousand questions. No Shippou begging for your attention. No old woman or brat to load you with responsibilities. No fucking villagers to take you away and show off another grand gift. _Now,_ " Inuyasha rumbled and skimmed his lips along the delicate line of her jaw. "Now, your time is mine. _You_ are _mine,_ Kagome, and I'm not about to let you go. Not ever."

Kagome released another tiny whimper and pressed her hands against his bare chest, tilting her face up just in time for his mouth to crush hers in a hungry kiss that stole all coherent thought and what little breath she had left in her lungs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him as his tongue thrust into her mouth, tasting her fully, leaving nothing left untouched, tangling with her own and the low groan that echoed in his throat elicited an answering moan from her. Inuyasha growled and hooked his hands underneath her thighs before promptly lifting her up, shoving her roughly against the wall and pinning her there with his weight as he urged her legs to wrap around his waist.

Kagome complied, nibbling on his lips as her hands slid down to map his chest, tracing the contours of his muscles, stroking the soft skin over warm steel and running her fingers across the chiseled lines of his hard abdomen. She hummed in appreciation and Inuyasha retaliated by deftly slicing off her bra. She gasped, but it quickly turned into a moan when the heat of his mouth enveloped her hardened nipple and he attempted to drive her wild with little nips and flicks of his tongue before sucking hard. His hand massaged her other breast, sweeping his thumb over the stiff peak, rolling it between his fingers and being mindful of his claws. Kagome's hands dove into his hair and she arched her back, grinding her softness into the hard length pressing insistently between her legs.

Inuyasha grunted and nipped the top of her breast in slight reprimand, but soothed it with a kiss and sweep of his tongue. Kagome whimpered. He lifted his head and once more claimed her lips in a torrid kiss, securing her against him with one arm around her waist while his other hand blazed a path down her stomach and to the waistband of he panties. "All fucking day," he rasped against her lips as he pierced the fabric with a single talon. "I've been waiting to do this. I couldn't wait to have you to myself." Ever so slowly he drew his claw downward, tearing her panties off of her body. Kagome's breath hitched and her hands flew to his shoulders, clutching tightly. A savage growl thundered in his chest as his wench's scent suddenly spiked, a heady ambrosia that damn near brought him to his knees. The ruined garment fell harmlessly to the floor but he paid it no heed as his hand slipped between her legs and discovered slick heat.

Kagome's hips jerked forward at the first touch of his fingers and her eyes flew wide open, her mouth dropping on a silent cry. "I-Inu— _ah!_ " Clinging to his shoulders and rocking her hips into his hand, she felt him smirk against her neck where he was trailing hot kisses along the slender column and she would have smacked him had she not been so preoccupied at the moment. As it was, it was all she could do to simply hang on as he stroked her slick folds with excruciating slowness, circling her clit and only brushing the sensitive bundle of nerves, never putting any real pressure where she needed it most and it was driving her insane. She huffed in frustration and deciding she'd had enough of his teasing, Kagome twined her fingers in his hair and tugged so that she could find his throat with her lips and bite down hard, but not enough to break skin.

He knew the bite for what it was and Inuyasha chuckled darkly, turning his head to nip her ear in retaliation as he pulled his hand away entirely. Kagome growled at the loss and was about to demand he put his hand right back where it was this instant, but before she could utter a word Inuyasha suddenly cupped her ass, dropped to his knees, draped her knees over his shoulders and then proceeded to devour her with lips, tongue and teeth, merciless in his endeavor to make her explode, to taste all that she was. His hands arrested her hips to keep her still for his assault and he tongued her clit, reveling in the sounds of pleasure she was making, keening little moans for more and the way her hands pushed and pulled at his head simultaneously, begging for more and yet pleading for the torture to stop. Inuyasha growled, wrapped his lips around that bundle of nerves and sucked hard and just like that Kagome's body went taut, her thighs tightened around his head and she thrashed wildly as she came hard, grabbing fistfuls of his hair, arching her back, tossing her head and crying out a broken version of his name.

Growling in complete satisfaction now, his cock rock hard and throbbing painfully within the confines of his hakama, Inuyasha lapped up the remnants of her release greedily, making sure to get every last drop and then licking his lips with a very arrogant smirk. He carefully dragged her legs off his shoulders and pushed back to his feet, once more pinning her against the wall with his weight and then cupping her ass in his hands and grinding his hardened crotch into her softness, groaning as her heat nearly scorched him through the fabric of his pants. "Fuck," he hissed, and then cursed again as the little vixen in his arms undulated against him, releasing sexy little mewls as her hands smoothed down his chest to his stomach and then swiftly began to unfasten the knot to his hakama. Nibbling little kisses traveled up his neck to his jaw where she pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth before abruptly catching his lips in a hot kiss and he was so focused on what her talented little tongue was doing with his own that he didn't even noticed that she'd successfully managed to unfasten the ties to his pants until her fingers suddenly wrapped around his straining erection and he very nearly dropped her with a startled, choked cry.

His ear flicked as she giggled and a low growl of warning rumbled in his chest. She ignored it and he could feel her victorious little smirk against his lips as she gave his cock a few solid tugs and abruptly Inuyasha decided that he needed to take control once more. With an almost savage sound growl, he yanked her hand from his pants, wrapped an arm securely around her waist then promptly spun around and marched over to the bedding laid out by the fire. He knelt down and stole a quick kiss before moving away and shoving his hakama down his legs and kicking them unceremoniously away. Instantly he rejoined her, covering her body with his own and taking her mouth again in a passionate kiss that Kagome eagerly reciprocated, wrapping her arms around his neck and hooking her thigh over his hips. She was rewarded by a deep, appreciative growl and his hand clamped down on her thigh, anchoring her to him as he rocked his hips into hers. Kagome broke away with a gasp and threw her head back, her body bowing off the futon as her fingers dug into his shoulders.

"Inuyasha," she pleaded, her core weeping for him, aching, needing him with a desperation that stemmed from her deep love of the half-demon currently worshiping her neck and chest with hot little kisses, grazing his fangs over smooth skin and flicking his tongue out to sample the sweat-glistened flesh.

His fingers flexed on her thigh and he lifted his head to crush her mouth beneath his for a few burning, passionate minutes. He thrust his tongue in her hot mouth, sweeping every inch, dueling with her own, and nibbling on her bottom lip gently with his fangs. "You listen to me," he rumbled and shifted his hips to rub his cock against her slick folds. He hissed and Kagome moaned. "From now on, your time belongs to me." He slid his free hand beneath her back and lifted her hips up against him. "The others can borrow it," he continued and leaned down to nip at her jaw. Kagome's breath hitched and her hands wove into his hair. "But every night you will come back to me and it becomes mine again and then nobody is allowed to have you. At nighttime, I won't be so wiling to share and even some days I'll become that greedy, selfish asshole and want to keep you to myself. Because, goddammit Kagome, I've waited three fucking years to hold you again, kiss you, touch you, fuck you until you can't walk and I don't care if the monk or Sango or the stupid runt scream at me, I won't let you go until I'm damn well good and ready to, do you hear me? I told you I'm not ever gonna let you go and I fucking mean it."

And with that, before Kagome could even utter a single word, Inuyasha slammed his mouth down on hers, shifted his hips and rammed home in one solid thrust, swallowing her cry and wrapping both of his arms around her waist. He tasted salt and pulling back slightly, he kissed away the tears streaming down her cheeks, murmuring quiet apologies and assurances, his body trembling as he fought to control the urge to piston into her over and over. Kagome clung to him, knees drawn up on either side of his hips, arms wrapped rightly around his neck as she buried her face in his neck. She concentrated on the soft murmur of Inuyasha's voice in her ear, the deep rumble in his chest, the way his hand stroked up and down her side, slowly relaxing her tensed body into accepting his sudden intrusion.

Breathing harshly through gritted teeth and trying very hard not to give in to the overwhelming urge to slam into her again and again, Inuyasha distracted himself by paying homage to her breasts, sucking a stiff peak into his mouth and laving it with his tongue, making sure to give the other one equal attention. After what seemed like a small eternity, he felt Kagome slowly start to relax around him and he released a guttural groan when she lightly pulsed her hips against him. Reflexively he thrust back and the resulting sensation had them both gasping so he did it again, and again, until Kagome was panting and he was growling and it was so fucking good, he couldn't stop, didn't want to. She was so goddamn tight around him, so wet and hot and, god, he loved her so fucking much.

With her legs now wrapped around his waist and her nails racking down his chest, Kagome writhed underneath him, lifting her hips and meeting his thrusts with her own, the pain having disappeared to be replaced by pleasure unlike nothing she had ever felt before. She felt like she was burning alive, her blood hot in her veins, her skin flushed and sweat glistening every flawless inch. Something hot and wonderful was building ever stronger, an inferno ready to explode and intensifying with every thrust, every touch, kiss, filthy little promises that Inuyasha rasped in her ear as he pounded ruthlessly into her over and over. Kagome sobbed his name, dug her nails into his chest, shoulders, and back, leaving thin red trails in her wake and in return his claws dug into her soft skin, but not enough to hurt, just enough to send pleasurable little tingles along her nerve endings that went straight to her groin.

With a savage growl, Inuyasha seized her legs and reared back, spreading her thighs even wider and doing his damnedest to pound her into the mattress. Kagome cried out and arched her back, grabbing fistfuls of the bedding beneath her and that spring in her belly coiled even tighter, the fire burned brighter, every single thrust driving her higher and higher until she thought she might burst. Inuyasha swore if he wasn't fucking her so good right now he could probably get off just from watching her writhe under him, panting for breath, flushed so beautifully and he increased his pace, grunting and growling and groaning and _fuck_ , he was so damn close, needing release, but wanting hers more. "Kagome," he growled and canted his hips just at the right angle to hit that sweet spot deep inside her and he loved the way she lifted her hips up to meet him, loved how she clawed at the bedding beneath her.

"Inuyasha," she begged, undulating her hips, desperately seeking that one little push that would send her over the edge. "P-please…" Kagome tossed her head back and whimpered, biting down on her lip and gazing up at him through half-lidded eyes glazed over with desire, her face flushed a becoming shade of scarlet and she looked so fucking beautiful to him right then.

Locking gazes with her, heated amber with beautiful chocolate brown, Inuyasha growled lowly, a deep rumble reverberating in his chest that Kagome swore she could feel all the way in her toes and then baring his fangs, Inuyasha slammed forward once more then deliberately ground his hips against hers, developing a maddening slow rotation that rubbed against Kagome's clit with each pass and Kagome gasped, her eyes going impossibly wide as her body writhed uncontrollably beneath his own.

"In-Inuyash— _aaah!_ " With a rasping scream, Kagome's entire body snapped taut and her release swept through her with an intensity that momentarily blinded her, her vision going white as waves of pleasure coursed through her entire being. She was burning alive, the fire in her belly spreading until she was sure there was nothing left of her.

As her walls clamped impossibly tight around his cock, Inuyasha lost it, releasing a roar that might have been her name as he came hard inside his mate, bending down to burying his face in her chest and thrusting his hips against hers a few more times, her hot sheath milking him dry, taking all that he was. He stayed like that for several minutes and he could feel Kagome gradually coming down from her high, her body going limp and her breathing ragged as she struggled to regain her breath. His body followed suit shortly thereafter, the strength abruptly draining from his spent form and lying atop his mater, his lover, his everything. His Kagome.

Closing his eyes, chest heaving as he attempted to catch his breath, Inuyasha once more secured his arms around her waist and held her close, his muscles trembling slightly from the aftershocks of his strong climax and his ears drooping low on his head. He could hear her heartbeat gradually resuming its regular pace and it made him smile. Unthinkingly he pressed a kiss to her chest and a second later he felt her hand digging though his hair to find his ear and her fingers rubbed the sensitive flesh, eliciting another deep, contented rumble from his chest. A ragged sigh escaped him then and his arms tightened around her waist.

"Don't," he suddenly rasped and Kagome froze. "…Don't ever leave me again," he finished and a small gasp whispered past her lips. He squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his face against her chest, right over her heart. "I missed you so fucking much," Inuyasha admitted, feeling a familiar prickling sensation behind his eyes. "Just…stay with me. Please." He squeezed her tightly, ears pinned against his head now and Kagome could feel the fine trembling in his body.

With tears threatening to fall from her eyes, Kagome swallowed thickly and cupped his cheek in her hand, urging him to lift his face and when he finally did, she gave him a truly brilliant, albeit slightly watery smile and the tears spilled down her cheeks. "I'll always stay with you," she whispered and leaned forward to tenderly kiss his lips. "My time, my heart, is yours. Inuyasha—"

"I love you," he rasped and closed the distance between them, claiming her lips in a sweet, loving kiss that Kagome happily returned and he could feel the smile that curled her lips upward. He tasted that smile, tasted the salt from her tears and absolute bliss that positively coursed from her into him and Inuyasha suddenly realized that he'd managed to obtain something even more valuable than her time, something far more precious and irreplaceable, and he vowed that he would forever cherish it until the very end of time.

 **-X-**

This is a gift for some pretty awesome ladies over at tumblr. I had some inspiration for smut, and just went with it. It's been a while since I've written a good sexy lemon, and I'm very satisfied with how it turned out. =] Look me up on tumblr guys! My name on there is **keizzzzz.** Follow me, ask me questions, or send me a message! I love to chat with my readers. ^_^

Also, I haven't forgotten my current stories, don't worry. A lot has happened in recent months that prevent me from really having the time to write out full chapters, but things are getting better. **Wanted** will probably be updated next.

Hope you enjoyed this smutty little one-shot.

Until next time,  
 _ **Keiz**_


End file.
